moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Plattenum/100 Facts About Me!
This is a blog post of 100 facts about me AKA pretty much my life story! This is in no particular order other than the order I came up with them. The first facts you probably know but as the list goes down, you probably won't know them anymore. 1. I love Rachel Platten, pasta, and Glee. 2. I love Mondays and hate Fridays. 3. I love to sing and write songs; I aspire to be a singer/songwriter. 4. I love Pentatonix (especially Kirstie Maldonado!) 5. I got my braces off on January 22nd, 2015. 6. I have multi-colored glasses. 7. My favorite color is purple. 8. I love glitter and anything sparkly! 9. My favorite numbers are 13 and 20. 10. I can't get on as much due to school, but I'm still addicted to MovieStarPlanet. 11. I've played on the new 7Wizards since June 2014, but I played on the old 7Wizards too. 12. At this point, I went to school and finished the rest after school. 13. My favorite subject in school is math. 14. I used to hate algebra, but now it's my favorite kind of math. 15. I suck at language arts. 16. There is absolutely no athleticism in me. 17. I spend 24/7 on my electronics. 18. When I was in 4th grade, my best friend died of an asthma attack. 19. I'm almost never sick, but when I am, I usually get stomach cramps. 20. I like to play Boggle. I also like Scrabble, but not as much. 21. I play tennis, but I played softball for six years. 22. My style leans toward girly. 23. I hate makeup. 24. My ears are not pierced, and I plan on never having them pierced. 25. I have minor hearing loss in my right ear. 26. I don't get mad easily, but I get sad easily. 27. My username is RapunzafanMSP on almost everything now. 28. I love correcting people's grammar. 29. I like scrapbooking. 30. I love cats and really want one, but my parents won't let me. 31. I accidentally skipped 10 numbers. O_O 32. The first time I heard one of my favorite songs, "Let It Go", I didn't like it. 33. I prefer dark colors over light ones. 34. I love combining black with another color on MSP. 35. My guitar teacher has a recording studio, so I may record there soon. 36. I thought of being pitcher for my softball team. 37. I used to have outfits I wore on the same day of every week. 38. I like to use chat lingo ^-^ 39. My favorite elementary school teacher ever was my 4th grade teacher. 40. My friends and I renamed social studies "Stupid Studies". 41. I always wear my hair down. Sometimes I'll add a little a side braid. 42. I'm horrible at drawing. 43. I want to learn sign language and have gotten several books on it from the library. 44. I love to read. 45. I excel in math and reading according to test scores. 46. My IQ is 135. 47. I'm really short for my age, and a lot of people think I'm in 4th grade because of that. 48. I love pizza. 49. I'm a HUGE chocolate lover! 50. I live in Minnesota. 51. I've been to Wisconsin Dells five times and Disney World once. 52. When I went to Disney World, I was sick the entire time and had a fever of 104 degrees. 53. I love collecting fun facts and know over 500. 54. My favorite words are "giggly" and "boonie". 55. Everyone wanted me to join choir in 6th grade, but I refused to. I even hid the sign up sheet from my parents so I wouldn't have to. :D 56. My favorite letter is "S". 57. My two closest friends are both white. 58. My best friend and I are complete opposites. 59. My best friend and I call the mile run "Torture Mile" or "Mile Of Torture". 60. My worst fear is dying. In 1st grade, some boys put a caterpillar on me and I thought I was going to die. In 2nd grade, two 6th graders broke open a glow bracelet and its juice spilled on my hand, and I thought I was going to die. 61. I believe in mermaids, fairies, unicorns, ghosts, and spirits. 62. My elementary school best friend claimed to be a unicorn, and I claim to be a mermaid. 63. I programmed Siri on my iPad to call me Rachel and have an Australian accent. 64. I like to creep out boys. 65. I'm weird and proud of it. 66. I have strange habits. 67. I used to chew my hair, but I broke that habit. 68. I hate One Direction. 69. At the time of this blog post, I was in band and played clarinet. I have since quit and joined choir. 70. I used to be not allowed on YouTube. 71. My favorite TV show is Glee. 72. I used to wear nightly retainers. 73. My favorite apps are Episode and Choices. 74. I hate pink. 75. I'm really good at reading music. 76. I have the worst memory ever. 77. I hate being called cute. 78. I have one super annoying brother. 79. I'm Jewish, but I am not sure whether I believe in God. 80. I hate painting my nails. 81. I used to like making photo edits. 82. I love editing on Wikia. 83. I like to pretend I'm mental. 84. I don't have a care for fashion at all. I wear what I want, when I want. 85. The only jewelry I wear is my Frozen necklace. 86. My room is covered in posters, but I have the most on Frozen and Taylor Swift. 87. I sleep with a lot of stuffed animals. 88. I'm a very stubborn person. 89. I'm super shy! I tend to be more outgoing on the computer or with my friends, but other than that I'm generally really shy. 90. I used to be part of a group, Harmony3, but we broke up because we all wanted to go solo. 91. While I'm on the computer I always listen to music. 92. Music and Wi-Fi are life. 93. I'm not very good at science, but I love it anyway. 94. I'm a very modest person and tend not to brag. When people tell me I'm good or the best at something, I deny it, even if it's true. 95. I'm a terrible liar. 96. On every virtual world game I've played I've created a ton of alts. 97. When I'm nervous, I tend to babble and talk fast. 98. I listened to Carrie Underwood, Ellie Goulding, and Miranda Cosgrove while writing this list. ^.^ 99. This took forever to write because of school, homework, supper, and guitar. 100. And that's pretty much my life story. Enjoy. Category:Blog posts